Disrupter cannons are used by military, bomb squads, and other emergency service personnel to destroy and/or disable explosive devices including improvised explosive devices (“IED”), bombs, and ordinance.
Disrupter cannons propel a projectile to impact the explosive device. Impact of the projectile with the explosive device may interfere with (e.g., damage, destroy) a portion of the explosive device to disable the explosive device. Impact of the projectile with the explosive device may trigger (e.g., start, initiate, cause) explosion of the explosive device thereby destroying the device.
Disrupter cannons may benefit, according to the various aspects of the present invention, from improvements in the firing assembly.